Guerra
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: La tierra de Ooo un mundo plagado de criaturas extrañanas y maravillosas, pero ¿de donde salieron?, ¿que paso con los humanos? ¿Donde estan los padres de Finn, el ultimo humano? ¿Por que nadie sabe sobre la guerra de los hongos?
1. Prologo

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola, en primera quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, en segunda les digo que soy nuevo en esta área de fanfictions aunque ya he visto la serie y me encanta además cuando supe lo del escenario post apocalíptico nuclear se me ocurrieron unas ideas locas que quise plasmar en una historia, espero no hacer las cosas confusas y sin sentido

PROLOGO

_**Normandía (9 de Junio de 1944) **_

En uno de los múltiples campamentos instalados por los aliados dos jóvenes soldados de unos 18 años estaban en un improvisado hospital, el primero un joven alto, delgado, de tez pálida y con unos ojos color verde esmeralda que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su cabello era atendido por su amigo, un joven de su misma complexión pero con el cabello rubio y largo, con uso ojos azules como el mar.

-Amigo te dejaron con más hoyos que una coladera —Dijo el joven rubio

-Calla y sigue vendándome

-Huy que amargado, si Marian estuviera aquí serias mas "dulce"

-No empieces Finn, o te meto una maldita granada por el trasero

-Ya tranquilo Jonathan, no te enojes—El joven soltó un bufido

-Oye Finn si es verdad lo que dicen

-humm? De que

-De que al estar cerca de morir tu vida pasa por tus ojos

-Jonathan te dije que no te inyectaras tanta morfina, ya te atrofio el cerebro

-Estúpido

-Jejeje, por cierto casi se me olvida estas cartas llegaron ayer mientras estabas inconsciente

-Correo? Que extraño, pensé que no estaba permitida la correspondencia, que el general no estaba paranoico y prohibió que escribiéramos cartas?

-Shhh Cállate estoy tratando de leer

-Mira ahora quien es el amargado jajajaja; ¿La carta es de Marceline?

-No, es de Santa Claus pide disculpas por no haberte traído el cerebro que le pediste—Se burlaba el joven rubio

-Arggg a veces desesperas—Bufo molesto

-Ya gruñón, ponte a leer tus cartas para que no estés de enojón.

"Marceline solo espera un poco mas, la guerra esta a punto de terminar y pronto estaré contigo y cumpliré mi promesa y seremos felices para siempre, te lo juro" -Pensaba el Joven soldado mientras leía la carta

-Por cierto Jonathan hoy vamos hacia Cherburgo

- -¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto el joven pálido con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hora de aventura —Gritaron ambos mientras alzaban sus puños al aire

_**Reino Helado (Presente, después de los capítulos de incendium y Hot to touch)**_

-Regresa acá chamaco perro, devuélveme a mi princesa

-Jamás vejete—Decía Finn mientras le daba una patada en el estomago

-Y dale otra vez con la edad, yo no estoy tan viejo

-Amigo bromeas, la semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños numero 97 que no te acuerdas— Dijo Jake cambiando a su forma gigante y dándole una patada que lo mando volando

-¡Yo tan solo quiero ser feliz¡-Gritaba mientras salía volando por los aires

-Me siento mal por el

-Amigo no te sientas mal, no es nuestra culpa que sea un nerd raro

-Por cierto encontré una película en nuestra ultima aventura te gustaría verla esta noche, será ALGEBRAICO¡

-Lo siento Finn pero no puedo, hoy en la noche tengo una cita con arcoíris y tal vez tenga algo de acción jeje jeje jeje

-Viejo no me perturbes—Grito Finn con una mueca de asco

-Amigo no te hagas el santo, que bien que quieres hacer eso con la dulce princesa

Al decirlo en el rostro de Finn se dibujo una mueca de nostalgia

-Perdóname amigo se me olvida lo que paso con PB, pero alégrate ahora tienes a la Princesa de fuego

Ahora el rostro de Finn reflejaba tristeza

-Mejor me callo—Dijo el perro mientras llegaban a la casa del árbol

-Bueno viejo suerte en tu cita con Arcoíris, veremos la película otro día—Dijo Finn en un tono decaído

-No mi hermano tu ve la película no quiero que te la pierdas por mi culpa

-Brother no quiero verlo solo eso es… patético, mejor me espero a que regreses

-Y que hay de Bemo el no querrá verla?

-Recuerda que sigue de vacaciones con Neptor

- Mmm ya veo y que tal Marceline -Dijo el perro amarillo mientras marcaba unos números en un celular

-Si podría ser

-Si, aja, bueno aquí te espera nos vemos luego Marceline-Decía el perro mientras colgaba el celular-Bueno yo ya me voy se me hace tarde para ir con mi novia

-Bueno Jake nos vemos

_**Casa del árbol (Unas horas mas tarde)**_

-¡Eso estuvo fabuloso¡-Gritaba un emocionado Finn mientras brincaba en el sofá

-Fue una buena película- Decía Marceline mientras absorbía el color rojo de unas manzanas-Por cierto Finn como dices que se llama la película

-Se llama "Rescatando al Soldado Rayan"-

-Mmmm que extraño tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes-Pensaba detenidamente la reina de los vampiros

-Que acaso no te gusto

-No es eso, la película estuvo increíble en especial el inicio, pero siento que ya la había visto antes

-Okey, entonces que quieres hacer

-Que tal si grabamos un para de canciones, desde que mi padre vino de la nochosfera no hemos hecho ninguna

-Eso suena estupendo pero no tienes tu bajo hacha y ya no tengo mi grabadora, Jake la rompió al tratar de matar una mosca

-Descuida tengo todo lo necesario en mi casa

-Pero tardaremos horas en llegar y…

-Pito se te olvida que soy un vampiro y que puedo volar

-Si pero últimamente me has hecho muchas bromas mientras volamos

-No seas llorón—Decía mientras reía

-Que yo no soy un llorón-Gritaba Finn mientras la reina de los vampiros lo tomaba de los pies y emprendía el vuelo en la tranquilidad de noche, una tranquilidad que no duraría para siempre

_**En una isla cercana a Ooo**_

-Señor nuestras tropas se están alistando, tal como lo ordeno

-Excelente, también alisten los barcos la ofensiva será lanzada una semana antes de lo previsto

-Si me permite preguntar general me gustaría saber ¿porque adelantamos la fecha del ataque?

-Por que "El" ya regreso

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**_

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola en verdad gracias por leer esta historia (Con el simple hecho de leerla me hicieron feliz ) y lo seria mas si me dejaran un lindo rewier con su opinión acerca del capitulo, si les gusto, o no les gusto, si me quedo bien o si me quedo mal, si debo continuar o si debería dejar de escribir fics etc.  
Si tengo errores o incoherencias me gustaría que me lo digieran para mejorar y traerles fanfic de calidad, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes sin antes que recordarles que Comentar no cuesta nada.

Zalex fuera paz


	2. Una caja llena de recuerdos

_**Nota del Autor: **_Hola a todos en primera quiero darles las gracias por leer la historia  
ACLARACION: En las primeras partes pondré la historia de Marceline y de como fue la guerra de los hongos, en las partes de en medio será la historia normal en presente y al ultimo será la explicación de la guerra que se avecina en el mundo de Ooo

_**Capitulo 2 "Una caja de recuerdos"**_

_**Dalas Texas (6 Agosto de 1995)**_

-La bebe es hermosa-Dijo una joven señora de cabello negro azulado

-Lo se, es tan pequeña-Dijo un señor vestido de traje de ejecutivo

-Amor acaba de nacer es obvio que este pequeñita, por cierto hay que pensar el nombre que le vamos a poner

-Mmm que te parece "Marceline"

- ¿Marceline? Si puede ser, es un bonito nombre de donde lo oíste

-De mi abuelo, siempre que me contaba sus historias de guerra mencionaba que la novia de su mejor amigo se llamaba Marceline

-Ya escuchaste mi bebe, desde ahora te llamaras Marceline Lee-Decía la señora mientras levantaba a la pequeñita  
********************************************************************************

_**Casa de Marceline (Presente)**_

(N.A: No se como se llame la canción pero es la que aparece en el capitulo Marceline closet)

_Hello diary it's me, been so long since I talked about my life and stuff_

_Let's start with the feelings about my friends, oh wait I don't have friends_

_There is much about me that I cannot reveal_

_Because they do not know what it is to… live… forever_

_And forget who they are_

_Do you even think? How can anyone be related to me when they can see what I see?_

_My vampire eyes only see... blood-red skies _

_Blood-red skies do I always get tears that hide_

Trang (Sonido de cuerdas rompiéndose)

- ¡Mierda!, mi bajo-Se quejo Marceline

-Tranquila Marceline solo se rompió una cuerda podemos conseguir un repuesto

-Pfff, ok tengo un paquete de cuerdas en el ático, ven ayúdame a buscarlas

-Como ordene mi lady-Grito Finn mientras seguía a Marceline al ático

-Por cierto Finn gracias por ayudarme con el ritmo de la canción

-No hay de que, además siempre me gusta oírte cantar

-Sobre eso si le dices a alguien sobre lo que escuchaste ¡Te matare!-Grito mientras ponía una cara de demonio

-Descuida juro por mi heroísmo que no diré nada de nada

-No recuerdo donde puse las cuerdas tendremos que separarnos, Finn tu busca en las cajas de allá mientras yo veo estas-Decía Marceline mientras flotaba asía una cajas

-Okey-Contesto Finn mientras se dirigía a buscar

_Después de unos minutos_

-He Marceline quien es el- Pregunto Finn al encontrar una foto de un señor, sus facciones no se distinguían por que la imagen estaba a blanco y negro

-No se distingue casi nada pero creo que es mi bisabuelo

- ¡Woao ¡ Tenias un bisabuelo- Dijo un asombrado Finn

-Claro que si pito—Gruño molesta - Todos tenemos, hasta tu

-Yo creía que no, como yo no conocí a mi familia biológica no se nada acerca del árbol familiar-Dijo Finn en un tono nostálgico

-Ho perdona no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal

-Descuida no estoy triste con eso al contrario estoy feliz por que pude tener una familia con Joshua, Margaret y Jake

-Bueno dejémonos de palabrerías y volvamos a buscar las cuerdas que necesito terminar la canción-Dio Marceline para evitar una charla incomoda sobre la familia

-Encontrare esas cuerdas aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, pondré toda mis esfuerzos y concentración en …. Hay mira otra foto-Dijo Finn mientras tomaba la imagen entre sus manos

Esta foto estaba a color y envuelta en una mica especial, en la imagen se observaban a unos 6 jóvenes vestidos con uniformes militares y en el centro sobresalían dos personas: uno era alto, delgado con piel pálida, cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos verde jade.  
El otro era un joven mas o menos de su misma estatura con el cuerpo mas robusto, de piel blanca cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos de color azul profundo

"Se parece mucho a mi"-Pensó Finn mientras daba la vuelta a la imagen, en el reverso estaba escrito lo siguiente  
1° Escuadrón de la Trigésima división de infantería de los Estados Unidos**1  
Sus integrantes, sobrenombres y función:  
Adam Carter "El negro"—Artillería  
Theodor Truman "El cebo"—Reconocimiento  
Jonathan Lee "El vampiro"—Suministros y francotirador**2  
Finndergar Herrmann "El héroe"—Capitán **3  
Neftalí Arel "El tanque"—Explosivos y vehículos  
Antonio Linguini " Medic"—Atención medica

-Que interesante esta foto no la había visto-Dijo Marceline mientras tomaba la imagen

-Mira aquí hay unas cartas-Dijo Finn mientras agitaba los trozos de papel

-Dámelas, veamos aquí dice:

_25 de Agosto de 1944_

_Querida Marian**4:_

_Hola amada mía, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir puesto que partiré en una hora, te alegrara saber que hoy hemos liberado Paris toda la división entera esta celebrando y para que negarlo yo también brinde por la victoria pero el general Eisenhower dice que no hay que bajar la guardia y avanzar lo antes posible hacia Berlín ,esta tan obsesionado que le ha ordenado a toda las divisiones que dejen atrás a los heridos y ya sabrás como reacciono Finn ante la orden, tuvimos que detenerlo entre 4 para que no se le fuera encima al general.  
Me tengo que ir los tanques están listos y ya me están llamando para subir  
Pdta.: He oído rumores de que los soviéticos están iniciando una ofensiva en contra de Berlín con otro frente mas cercano hay mas posibilidades de que la guerra termine para este año y si Dios quiere estaré contigo para principios del año que viene; Por cierto Finn te manda saludos a y de paso salúdame a Marceline y dile que aun recuerdo los 25 dólares que me debe _

_Con amor Jonathan Lee_

-¿Marceline?-Pregunto el humano confundido

-Si Finn dime que pasa-Contesto de la misma forma la reina de los vampiros

-¿Por qué están nuestros nombres están en la carta?, ¿Por qué el de la foto se parece a mi?, ¿De que guerra hablan?, ¿Por qué Jake usa mi cepillo de dientes? (N.A. Perdón no pude evitarlo esta es parte del capitulo Five Short Graybles de la cuarta temporada es que es la parte mas graciosa XD vean el capi esta súper divertido)

-Si supiera te lo diría Finn pero no se nada de nada de esa guerra; Y lo ultimo me dio asco

-A mi igual tuve que usar cloro como enjuague bucal

-Eres raro

-Como sea, entonces no sabes nada acerca de eso-Le pregunto Finn tratando de averiguar algo mas acerca de este nuevo e interesante tema

-Lo siento Finn pero estoy en blanco, además me viste cara de biblioteca o que, pregúntale a alguien que sepa sobre historia como a tu noviecita Bonnibell-Decía Marceline con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno Marceline me tengo que ir-Dijo Finn con un severo cambio de ánimo

-Pero falta terminar la canción

-La terminamos otro día-Grito mientras corría hacia la puerta cerrándola fuertemente tras el

-¿Qué raro, abra sido algo que dije?-Se pregunto Marceline preocupada por la reacción del chico  
********************************************************************************

_**En una isla cercana a Ooo**_

-General aquí tengo el informe de las tropas que tenemos a nuestra disposición

-Muy bien cabo, gracias

-Es mi trabajo Señor, por cierto es un gran ejército el que vamos a llevar a combate

-Opino lo mismo, pero recuerde que nos enfrentamos a "El" además no sabemos que amenazas haiga en esa tierra podríamos necesitar muchas tropas

-Por cierto señor hay rumores que el estado mayor exige la conquista de esas tierras pero inteligencia a confirmado la existencia de reinos civilizados y pacíficos

-Humm ya veo, dígame cual es el reino más grande que hay

-El dulce reino, es como se hace llamar la ciudad más grande y organizada de Ooo aunque también hay otro pero ese es inaccesible para nuestras tropas pues esta rodeado de lava

-En cuanto lleguemos hay que establecer relaciones diplomáticas hay que llegar aun buen acuerdo, no quiero otra masacre como en Aaa

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**_

_**Nota del autor: **_En verdad espero que esto no este confuso, si en algunas partes no esta claro me gustaría que me digieran para ver la manera de corregirlo ha y por cierto aquí van unas notas aclaratorias

**1 En el ejército se acostumbra tomar fotos de las compañías o escuadrones a las que pertenecen y poner los nombres y funciones de cada uno, en este caso se incluyeron apodos

**2 _**Jonathan Lee**_ es el bisabuelo de Marceline, de padres franceses y nacido en EUA, Jonathan era el mejor amigo del ancestro de Finn y tenia una novia que se llamaba Marian Jaqueline con la cual se caso y tuvo un hijo

**3 _**Finndergar Herrmann **_ es el ancestro original de Finn, su padre alemán y su madre judía escaparon a EUA para poder casarse y tener una familia, la novia de Finn se llamaba Marceline (físicamente nada que ver con la Marceline actual solo le pusieron su nombre como un recuerdo ) con la cual se caso y tuvo dos hijos

**4 _**Marian Jaqueline **_Es la bisabuela de Marceline, Es físicamente idéntica a la Marceline actual

Agradezco especialmente a  
**Leslie Princess Seddie:** En serio muchas gracias por ser mis primeros 4 comentarios XD, ya deje la explicación de los personajes espero no haber hecho las cosas confusas y sobre la guerra tendrás que esperar un poco mas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y por ser la primera en comentar a ti te dedico este capi

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo y en verdad gracias por comentar

**DN164:** Gracias por tu comentario en verdad los rewier son una motivación e inspiración, espero que hayas disfrutado el capi  
Pdta.: En los rewier de tu historia te dije que se me ocurrían unas ideas locas para la guerra de los hongos pues aquí estoy tratando de dar forma a esas ideas locas, por cierto me encanta tu fanfictions continua pronto

**dickory5: **Gracias por el comentario y por los favoritos espero que este capitulo te haya gustado


	3. Se avecina la tormenta

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola en primera como me es costumbre les agradezco por leer mi historia en verdad muchas gracias en segunda me disculpo por mi gran tardanza tuve que enfrentarme al mayor enemigo de los fanfictions "Los trabajos escolares" XD con el regreso a clases me he súper cargado de tarea y los pocos ratos libres los dedico a escribir y ya había conseguido terminar el capitulo 3 la semana pasada, pero me puse a ver los capítulos de incendium, hot to touch y los adelantos de return to nigthshospere y se me ocurrió la idea de darle mas protagonismo a la princesa del fuego y tuve que rescribir el capi, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con la historia

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán esto es solo una historia sin animo de lucro

_**Capitulo 3 "Se avecina la tormenta**_

_**Línea del subterráneo (23 de abril de 2011)**_

-Hey chava despierta… Oye… oye muchacha despiértate, hey dormilona, arriba

- ¿Humm? Que pasa-Decía una adormilada jovencita de unos 16 años

-Disculpa por despertarte pero ya es la última estación del metro y ya tenemos que bajarnos

- ¿Ultima?, pero cuanto me dormí! JODER¡ se me ha pasado mi parada-Grito irritada

-Cálmese señorita a ver dígame en donde se tenía que bajar, tal ves no sea tan lejos

-Era tres estaciones atrás, en la Central Park

-Bueno eso si esta lejos, pero podías tomar el autobús que va hacia central park

-Con que plata, nada mas traía para el metro

-Descuida yo te presto para el autobús

La joven lo miro extrañada ¿Qué persona presta dinero a un completo extraño para el autobús? Y lo mas importante… ¿Por qué este tipo se preocupa por esto, si no era problema de el?

-Oye ni siquiera nos conocemos y aun así ¿quieres prestarme dinero para que tome el autobús? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta ayudar

-Si aja, ayudar a un completo extraño, ni madres tu eres un pervertido secuestrador-Dijo la joven mientras salía del subterráneo con dirección a la parada de autobuses

-Jajaja descuida no soy un secuestrador-se reía el joven con una tierna sonrisa,

-Mira sabes que, no debería de estar hablando contigo no se ni tu nombre además debo de llegar a mi casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados

-Justo por eso acepta que te preste el dinero podrás tomar el autobús llegar a tu casa y dejar de platicar conmigo y taran todo resuelto-

-Arg creo que contigo no se puede discutir-Suspiro cansada- bien al menos dime como te llamas

-Me llamo Phineas Herrmann Flyn (Saludos a los fanáticos de phineas y ferb) mucho gusto…

-Marceline Lee Rivera,

-Tienes un bonito nombre Marcí

-Hey quien te dijo que podías llamarme así- Grito sonrojada, un tercio por la molestia y el resto por la vergüenza por que después de despertarse totalmente Marceline observo detenidamente al joven y lo considero "atractivo" el muchacho era un poco mas alto que ella, su piel era blanca pero estaba tostada por los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabello castaño alborotado sobresalía de su sombrero de paja color blanco (Viva one piece) a pesar de llevar una camisa azul holgada sus músculos lograban apreciarse y eso provoco que el calor comenzara a acumularse en las mejillas de Marceline

-Perdona no sabia que te molestaba que te llamaran así

-De… Descuida no me molesta, pero no me gusta que un completo extraño me hable con tanta confianza

-Ho ya veo, que tal si mientras esperamos el autobús te cuento más sobre mí para que así no sea un desconocido que te parece

-Como sea el autobús tardara horas así que adelante comienza a hablar

Durante una hora los dos jóvenes iniciaron una amena conversación mientras la platica transcurría Marceline se reía alegremente y supo que el sueño de "Finn" es ser el mejor medico del mundo para así ayudar y salvar a las personas, Marceline quedo conmovida por tan noble meta y le confeso a su nuevo amigo que su sueño era ser una compositora y cantante famosa que pudiera expresar todos los sentimientos a través de la música, así transcurrió rápidamente el tiempo y el autobús que la llevaría a su casa pronto llego

-Bueno Finn platicar contigo fue muy agradable lastima que ya me tenga que ir

-Lo se a mi también me gusto estar contigo y que bueno que vamos al mismo colegio y nos podremos ver el lunes próximo

-Que suerte verdad, bueno gracias otra vez por prestarme para el autobús

-No hay de que

-Por cierto, tu no tienes que ir a tu casa?

-SIP

-¿Y donde vives?

-En el distrito comercial

-Pero… eso queda dos estaciones atrás -Grito Marceline mientras el autobús llegaba

-Si lo se, mi parada era una después de la tuya

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no te bajaste?-Pregunto intrigada Marceline mientras se subía al autobús

-Porque si me bajaba no te hubiera conocido

Esa respuesta la dejo en shock y ruborizada hasta mas no poder y antes que Marceline pudiera reaccionar el autobús ya estaba en marcha y su nuevo "amigo" se despedía de ella con un gesto de la mano, después de eso Marceline pasó a tomar asiento en donde encontró un periódico de hoy

-"Finn"-Pensaba Marceline mientras sujetaba el periódico y leía la pagina principal:

_¡TRAGEDIA NACIONAL!_

_Atentado terrorista en nueva York deja miles de muertos y el doble de heridos el FBI capturo a uno de los perpetradores quien dijo estar bajo las ordenes de los países árabes , El gobierno estadounidense reclama al gobierno de medio Oriente por tales actos pero los países inculpados se deslindan de la responsabilidad de dichos ataques argumentando que tales criminales operan independientemente y bajo las sombras de grupos de extremistas-terroristas_

-"Mi padre tiene razón, los humanos se están acabando consigo mismos y si siguen así comenzaran una tercera guerra mundial "-  
_

_**Tierra de Ooo (Presente)**_

En la casa del árbol…

-Buenos días Finn ¿Como amaneciste?

-Dormido XD,

-Jeje jeje jeje buena esa bro,

-¿Jake que hay para desayunar?

-Estoy preparando mi súper delicioso burrito de todo-Decía el perro mágico mientras tomaba todo lo que había en el refrigerador y lo colocaba en una manta de masa para burrito

-Ya veo por qué se nos acaba la despensa tan rápido

-No es mi culpa que este en desarrollo-Se defendía el perro

-Como digas gordito, yo me almorzare unos tacos

-Bien, por cierto Finn cuéntame como estuvo la noche de películas

-Estuvo ¡Algebraico! Había disparos por aquí y por allá y mucho takatakataka, pums y explosiones-Explicaba Finn con su acostumbrada emoción

-Se oye emocionante hermano que te parece si la vemos mas al rato

-Lo siento Jake no puedo tengo una cita con Estela

-Prrrrrf (Sonido de súper burrito de todo escupido) ¡CITA¡ ¡¿CON QUIEN?

-Con Estela, la princesa del reino de Fuego-Decía Finn mientras se limpiaba los restos de burrito que le cayeron en la cara

-¡Pero hermano ella es mala¡ y lo mas importante te rostizaría con tan solo tocarte

-Ya hablamos de esto ella no es mala solo es apasionada además anoche hable con el rey de hielo y me dio un collar que me protege del fuego

-¡Enserio hiso eso!-

-Al principio no quería pero después de una "charla" me ayudo con el problema

-Pero cuando hablaste con el, no se suponía que estabas con Marceline grabando una canción

-Err si pero - Finn se estaba poniendo nervioso al recordar que salió corriendo de la casa de Marceline - terminamos temprano y de ahí me dirigí al reino helado

-¿Y como programaste la cita tan rápido?

-De casualidad me encontré a flambo que estaba siendo atacado por unos leopardos lo salve y le conté que quería una cita con la princesa de fuego y el acepto servir de mensajero

-Vaya cuantas casualidades … -Dijo el perro mágico al no creer la versión que decía el joven humano

-Err te digo la verdad- Grito el humano

-Entonces por que te pones nervioso

-Por que ahora que lo pienso no se nada de citas y para ser honestos esta la primera

-¿Hooo ya veo y a que hora es?

-En media hora que por cierto ya me tengo que ir

-Bueno mi muchachote diviértete con "Estela"-Dijo el perro en un tono meloso haciendo besos imaginarios

-Argg por eso no te quería decir nada, me perturbas

-Hay Finn si crees que esto es perturbador hubieras estado cuando papa nos trato de explicar lo de las abejas y las flores

-¡No me traumes!, bueno Jake nos vemos luego-Se despidió Finn mientras salía corriendo hacia las praderas

_**Praderas de Ooo (unas horas después)**_

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte y las praderas se bañaron con un hermoso color anaranjado en ellas dos jóvenes de unos 14 años caminaban tomados de las manos mientras charlaban alegremente

-Gracias por la cita Finn-Dijo Estela mientras apretaba su mano

-No tienes nada que agradecer FP (N.A Flamee Princess)

-Finn… Tengo una duda

….¿Hu?, ¿Cuál es?

-Pues ya que ahora nos podemos tocar y que ambos nos gustamos , yo me preguntaba si somos….

-¿Novios?-Dijo Finn con voz temblorosa, pues era verdad que le gustaba mucho la Princesa de fuego, pero casi no la conocía y además aun sentía algo por la dulce princesa tal vez no el amor que le tenia antes de que ella lo rechazara pero aun tenia un "aprecio"

-Si… ¿Lo somos?-Dijo la Princesa mientras se acercaba al rostro de Finn

Finn se sentía extremadamente nervioso no sabia que hacer, quería pedirle tiempo para pensarlo pero sabia que si le decía eso la Princesa de Fuego lo haría barbacoa, además no podía negar que él también quería besarla pero sentía que algo no estaba bien

-Pues… no.. Se…-Decía Finn mientras instintivamente acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta que el sonido de un helicóptero los interrumpió

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- Gritaron sorprendidos

El helicóptero sobrevoló el área y después de dar unas vueltas alrededor de ellos desapareció

-¡¿Qué rayos fue esa cosa?- Grito Frustrada Estela pues su momento con Finn fue arruinado

-No lo se, pero tal vez sea un villano o alguien en problemas, tengo que ir a investigar

-¡Finn! Estamos en nuestra cita- Grito la Princesa mientras sus llamas se expandían por la pradera

-Err - Finn no sabia como calmarla y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un tierno beso en los labios- Hablaremos mañana si

-Mmm claro- Dijo la princesa de fuego mientras volvía a su forma normal y se sonrojaba

-Bueno me voy cuídate- Se despedía Finn mientras se dirigía a la casa del árbol para avisar a su hermano sobre su nueva aventura

Océano cercano a Ooo (Unos días de camino)

En un enorme portaviones se encontraba el General supremo de las fuerzas armadas, El General Drake un hombre alto e imponente ataviado con un traje militar y un casco romano, dos espadas en la espalda y dos pistolas en la cintura era el único armamento que cargaba pues con su entrenamiento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era mas que suficiente para enfrentarse al enemigo

El General observaba el despejado y hermoso cielo que comenzaba a obscurecerse mientras su hombre de confianza y aprendiz el Cabo Josh le informaba sobre el registro de las tropas

-General, este es el conteo final de los hombres:  
200 Legionarios  
150 Caballeros  
140 Bayonetas  
100 Infantería de las grandes guerras  
70 Marines  
12 Marines de elite

-Cabo ¿El helicóptero encargado del reconocimiento aun no ha llegado?

-Acaba de llegar hace unos minutos y encontró algo curioso

-¿A si? ¿Y que fue?

-Pues el piloto dice que mientras sobrevolaba el área de las praderas encontró dos formas humanoides, al acercarse a investigar descubrió que una de ellas estaba hecho de fuego y el otro presentaba todas las características de un humano, excepto por que tenia orejas blancas de oso

-¿ O tal ves tenia un sombrero? Tenemos que investigar mas a fondo

-¿Un sombrero?

- Uno como el de la muchacha que capturamos en Aaa.

-Tal vez, pero general no veo por qué tanto alboroto por un simple sombrero

-Josh recuerda lo que paso aquella vez

-Maestro con todo respeto eso paso hace 14 años, por favor olvídelo

-Nunca podre olvidarlo…. Nunca

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

Nota del autor: ¿Qué tal? Les gusto, no les gusto estuvo muy enredado, aburrido por favor quiero saber su opinión, por cierto gracias por leer la historia y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza y ahora les digo que a partir del capitulo que sigue empezara la "Guerra" y la narración la harán los personajes así que vamos a correr al narrador (Sonido de silla lanzada contra el autor)

Y también quiero aclarar que este seguirá siendo un fanfic Finceline pero quiero darle sabor y además como dice **DN164 ** Marceline solo lo quiere solo como un amigo (en la serie) y la única chica con quien Finn tiene una chance es con la princesa de fuego pero no puede tocarla :/ pero bueno eso se puede arreglar con una piedra mágica o algo así

Sin nada mas que decir les agradezco por leer y los invito a que dejen su opinión en un lindo rewier  
Zalu2¡


End file.
